


Princess, water eyes

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, English is not my natural language, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Other, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Because life is strange, at least mine has always been. One day I'm in uniform traveling through space destroying planets, and in the other I'm locked in the bedroom, in party clothes, crying over an old photo album.





	Princess, water eyes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my natural language !!!!
> 
> As this was my first fic the narrative is a bit confusing. So it works like that, the phrases on top of the images are from Vegeta, and the comments below the images are Bra's thoughts, and both talk about the same day pictured in the picture.

**Bringing to AO3 the first fic I wrote in life, created on 04/2006.**

**Good reading and hope you like it !!!!**

**\----**

**Fanfic = Princess, water eyes**

****

**\----**

 

Because life is strange, at least mine has always been.

One day I'm in uniform traveling through space destroying planets, and in the other I'm locked in the bedroom, in party clothes, crying over an old photo album.

 

Take in the memory

The simple melody I did

For you, the beloved

Princess, water eyes.

Moon girl

 

\- How you cried that day. -

** **

As I remember that day in the martial arts tournament, the first one I watched and how I admired myself with his strength. It was on that day that when I saw Pan fight, I decided that I wanted to fight too. I will never forget your reaction, you looked me up and down like I was the least of the creatures and just ignored me. I remember my mother scolding her as she tried to calm me down, but I also remember you putting me in her arms scaring even Mother. Caressing my hair in such a gentle way, that to this day if I concentrate I can feel this affection again. I clearly remember his explanation:

_\- The life of fighting is for your mother's useless friends, for they are incapable of anything else, or for elite warriors like me and Trunks._ _Never for a princess like you !_

It was the first time he had hugged me, the first time he had complimented me and the first time I could be sure how much he loved me...

 

I want to see you clear

Clearing the dense night of this love

Heaven is your smile

On the white of your face

To radiate tenderness

 

\- I could not remember that day. -

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/532b5070ea1ff8fff0fcd13066eefc6c/tumblr_nlivavwASi1qgtmxvo2_500.jpg)

I often laugh with myself whenever I remember the day Mommy managed to drag you to that walk in the park. You always hated to walk with us, I always thought it was because you did not like our company. I even started to scare you with running after Trunks after he had taken that picture, and how I laughed at her mother's remark:

_\- This is my prince, no matter how big his anger, his cheeks still red with shame._

That's when I understood that you liked our company, yes. But how to collect feelings from someone who did not even know they had them and when he discovered them he did not even know what to do with them. I remember how you got even redder to hear us laugh, it seemed like a little boy...

 

I want you to shed

Of any terror you feel

You have your shield

Your loom

You have in hand, my dear.

The seed

From a flower that inspires a fiery kiss

An invitation to love

 

\- I fight with Bulma until today because of this photo. -

** **

Oh daddy, and that mustache, what was that. Until you had looked handsome with a beard, you gave him a wild look. Plus let a mustache grow, please. I laugh at myself whenever I remember the scolding I gave her:

_\- You're going to take off that mustache today. I'm the only girl who can show the Father around, and he hides behind this horrible thing._

To this day I do not know what surprised me the most, the fact that you were silent while you were fighting or that you obeyed me. You always said that I am just like my mother, but the fact is that all my genius and personality are yours...

 

I want you to shed

Of any terror you feel

You have your shield

Your loom

You have in hand, my dear.

The seed

From a flower that inspires a fiery kiss

An invitation to love

 

\- As beautiful as her mother. -

** **

And his jealousy was increasing every day. Not remembering the day we came back from the mall, and those boys sang to me, you knocked on their car, yanked the steering wheel, and threw them down the ravine. That was not to say that you had bravely held me for a whole day at the mall. Full of pose, saying he did not buy anything, and turning red soon after, when I reminded him that that razor was not for me. Daddy, it's impossible not to love him...

 

Take in the memory

The simple melody I did

For you, the beloved

Princess, water eyes.

Beautiful girl

 

Because life is strange, at least mine has always been.

One day I'm in a little dress crying because my father ignored me, and the next I'm dressed as a bride dancing a waltz with him at my wedding party, saying goodbye to the man who loved me the most and protected me in my life.

 

**\----**

**END**

**\----**

**Thanks to the staff of FF-SOL, first place where I posted my fics !**

**The "Mica-Chan" writer of the fic "Insanas Drops of Truth" was the initial source of inspiration for this fic.**

**A "Majin Lú" who released me his fanarts for photo one building.**

**The "Silver Lady" who indicated the sit where I took the picture for the construction of photo two.**

**The parts in underline are of the song "Girl of the Moon" and belong to the Brazilian singer "Maria Rita".**

**The idea of writing this fic came about because I always wondered why Bra did not fight, and listening to the music of Maria Rita, I had the idea that maybe Bra was not the useless little pimp that seems to be influenced by Bulma, but by a super protective instinct of Vegeta that would never allow that its little princess becomes a warrior.**  
  


**Leave comments, kudos, you choose, because I would really like to know what you found !!!!**


End file.
